Origami
by CatEye360
Summary: Clean, precise, sharp. Who would have thought that paper could be so deadly? Lucky for Sasuke, he was never one to overlook the quiet, or the subtle. Sasuke x Konan


**Origami **

**A/N: **with the rate things are going, I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke has his own run-in with the Akatsuki… that and I love pimping out characters –laughs evilly whilst rubbing hands- _mwahahahhaa_….

----

Clean, precise, sharp. Who would have thought that paper could be so deadly?

But then again, that black overcoat decorated with red clouds should be warning enough to any fool who'd be insane enough to try her.

Lucky for Sasuke, he was never one to overlook the quiet, or the subtle.

He had always prided himself in his eyes, and not solely for their unique doujutsu. Though not an artist himself, Sasuke liked to think that he could recognize others and the beauty of their artwork.

When the long haired blonde fool had told him that art is a bang, Sasuke had all but rolled his eyes. Art like that was cheap, whorish, crude. All talk, but no impact. Art was most effective when it stole up behind you, letting you think that you had walked away unscathed, only to realize much later on that you had walked willingly into its genjustu.

Though, he had to admit, that was not the primary reason he had noticed her.

To be frank, she was the only woman in the Akatsuki, or what had left of them anyway.

It was later, when he noticed how she unfurled and furled herself, that he had been reminded of rare, idle afternoons spent with his mother, folding origami.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, you can be firm _and_ gentle – too rough and the paper will tear. But if you're too soft the paper won't have a crisp fold and your creation won't be sturdy either," Kaa-san had said, long fingers angling over to show him how to bend the paper to his will.

He wasn't deceived by her pretty floral printed paper - even the thinnest of pages could slice deeply if one was careless or clumsy. Many had made their mistake when they dismissed her in battle – this pale, silent paper angel could inflict death? Their laughter had been very costly.

She was bent over the table, fingers folding and bending, running over seams to firmly imprint her will on the peach colored slip of paper. The white undershirt she was wearing had wet stains on the shoulders, and her hair was still damp and curling about her neck.

Sasuke turned over on his side, letting his scroll fall to the floor. Propping his head further up on the arm of the couch he was reclining on, he reached out to run his fingers through her hair, hand coming away wet. He ruffled her hair, "do you want the blow dryer?" he asked.

She shook her head, replying "no it's fine" before falling silent again, utterly concentrated on that damn paper of hers. It was quite obsessive really – their fridge was covered in post-it notes and she had different sets of stationary for crying out loud.

Bored, and wanting an excuse to not read about his next boring mission, Sasuke leaned over her shoulder, "what're you making?" She turned to smile at him, "something basic." Seeing his eyebrow rise (since when did she make anything _basic_?) she continued "I haven't made this since I was a kid, so I wanted to see if I remembered."

Sasuke jumped back when she turned to face him, her lop-sided grin spreading from cheek to cheek, "done!" In her hands she held a small paper heart, "it's for you Sasuke-kunn…" she trilled, batting her lashes at him. "I bet none of your silly fangirls made you _these_ when you were little," she said, winking at him.

He turned the fragile paper over in his fingers. Carefully tucked in at the right nooks, and niftily crafted, it was signature of Konan's precise delicacy. He looked up at her and grinned, "sorry to disappoint you, but they did."

She stared at him and he began to brace himself for a walloping blow – with her fist, or a couch pillow, but none came.

Instead, his face was seized by two slim hands as he found himself pulled under into Konan's uncharacteristically aggressive grip. Before he could protest at the rough treatment, he found his face being turned up as Konan pulled herself off the floor, forcing him down into the couch, mouth furiously working over his.

Konan was the first to pull away as abruptly as she had initiated. Sitting up, she grinned down at her confused, but very much aroused boyfriend, who was still on his back panting.

"But you never accepted their hearts" she said simply, pushing the hair off her forehead. Her clever lover was quick to understand her implication.

"No, I haven't," he said.

She smiled as she leaned to place a chaste kiss on his grinning mouth. "I know."

A pillow came flying through the air to land on Sasuke's face – hard. "So don't ever mouth off to me like that again, you hear?"

Only a strangled muffle came from the deep recesses of the corner of the couch.


End file.
